The Massive
The Massive is the appropriately-named 56 km long flagship of the Irken Armada, and is escorted by many irken ships at all times, except in the episodes Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars, where the Massive was dragged away from its fleet through a hacking by Zim; and The Nightmare Begins, in the ending where Zim reported in to the Almighty Tallest. In fact, it's so powerful, the ship's surface can endure millions of degrees at the center of a star without the ship's paint even flaking. The Massive's only structural weakness is its side pods, which are full of the Almighty Tallests' snacks; after the Meekrob War, the side storage pods are filled with fuel containiners. The building of The Massive was commissioned by former Almighty Tallest Miyuki and built on planet Vort, back in Irk's alliance with Vort before the Vortians where counquered by the Irkens with the help of The Massive (the Irken-Vortian alliance was reinstated when Zim ascended the throne). The sheer size of The Massive was intended to terrify and strike fear into the hearts of those who dared to resist the former Irken Empire. In dire times, the Massive has a giant arc particle beam designed to cut nearly anything in half, as well as other formidable weapons. However, The Massive did not seem to have the capability to land on a planet without proper docking mechanisms that have been previously installed; these were fixed later on. As the lead ship of the Armada, the Massive is constantly occupied by the current leaders of the Irken Republic, the Almighty Tallest and his empress. The main bridge is equipped with a large screen and with a long-distance communication system. The enormous vessel is run by the Navigators, who are also in charge of communications and weapon systems. A variant is the Mega-Massive, a much larger version of the ship, commissioned by Almighty Tallest Zim long before he was coronated Tallest. Its size is much more enormous than the previous Massive, and has areas onboard reminiscent to the DS-1 Orbital Battle Station from the Star Wars films. Among the areas are a cell bay and garbage mashers below the cell bay. History The Massive was commissioned by Tallest Miyuki and designed and built in a convert project by the Irkens and The Vortians in orbit around Vort (Prisoner 777 was among one of the initial designers) long before the conquering of Vort space by the Irkens. It has living quarters for the Almighty Tallest aswell for the ship's massive crew. However, in the first episode, the Almighty Tallest were seen in a tower on the Irken homeworld of Irk, referred to as Tallest Tower and is probably the forerunner to the Irken Imperial Palace. Weapons Systems It is armed with at least one very powerful particle beam, dubbed the Bridge Cannon by series creator Jhonen Vasquez (though Red referred to it as "some kinda laser thingy" in Backseat Drivers). The Bridge Cannon was only ever shown being used in Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars, and its full power was never accurately stated however it is probably powerful enough to desimate the resisty's ship in one blow. Movement Systems The movement system of the Massive is a complete mystery, as it is never shown utilizing any visible form of thrusters known to science or science fiction. is seen to make use of similar, if not identical technology. However, it is shown on the outside of the ship that there are a pair of objects shaped like thrusters found on a Ripper, so it is assumed that the Massive uses those, but not at full power, like a Ripper did in The Nightmare Begins. Rooms Galley A galley is section located on an Irken starship to provide facilities for preparation of food. On some starships, a chef operates the galley, preparing cuisine for the crew and guests. It is similar to a kitchen in the Irken imperial palace. Pilots' snd crew's quarters The pilots' and other crewmembers' quarters. Trivia *It was nearly destroyed in "Impending Doom 1" by Zim accidentally. Category:Irken Technology Category:Irken Vehicles Category:Vortian Category:Ships Category:Military Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Vehicles